Hopelessly Devoted (Frank Iero)
by Zabellaxxx
Summary: 16 year old Iszy is hopelessly in love with the guy she gives lifts to school-Frank Iero- but will her love be requited or unrequited...!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first ever non collab fan fic so its probably not very good... **

**Im going to dedicate chapters to my friends even if they probably wont read this they will also have a character based on them somewhere in the chapter that is dedicated to them.**

**My first dedication is too my friend Katie who is a complete ledgend.**

**Chapter 1**

DING DONG  
Ahh crap that's the doorbell. I'm not even dressed yet.  
"I'll get it!" my brother yelled. My heart leapt in my chest cause I knew who was at the door. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my new Black Veil Brides T-shirt that I was given for Christmas. I flung my black curtain cardigan on (that's what my sister calls it because she says that the sides look like a pair of curtains) and just to brighten up my outfit my multi-coloured trousers with my comic strip belt.

On my way downstairs I stopped to put on my favourite metallic eyeliner and some 'cat eyes' mascara. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the onslaught to my emotions that was about to come. You see the thing not many people know about me is that I'm completely in love with the guy we give lifts to school. And to make it worse he's a total flirt.  
"Hey" Frank said winking at me. See what I mean!  
"Hi" I replied. I was going to have cereal for breakfast but it's really unattractive to eat and since Franks here early I'll have to find something else. Toast was defiantly out of the question it's almost worse. Oh god listen to me I'm deciding what to have for breakfast on what looks most attractive to eat. In the end I stuck an apple in my pocket and just had some juice.  
"Nice shirt!" Frank said. We both have almost the complete same taste in music we always swap CD's.  
"Thanks. I got it for Christmas"  
"Have you pre-ordered their new album it's coming out in 4 days" I chuckled at this. And left the room to get my copy of the CD that wouldn't be on the shelves for 4 days. Frank looked up shocked  
"How did you get hold of that" he exclaimed  
"Well my mum has recently got back in contact with an old mate and he works in the music industry so he offered to give me this" I laughed at his annoyed expression "oh and did I forget to mention it's got extra demo tracks and some of the sings before they were completed!" I grinned at him.  
"Can I please borrow that" he begged  
"hmm..."  
"I'll love you forever" my heart jumped at that I know he was sucking up to me but still. He pulled his super cute puppy dog eyes on me  
"fine"  
"yesssssss" he said punching the air before giving me a bear hug. Not only is he a flirt but he's one of those more physical guys who has no respect for personal space. Not that I'm complaining.  
"We're going" my mum hollered at us. We grabbed are stuff and got in the car.

After the car ride we got out of the car and Frank and my sister started walking off together. I felt a spark of jealousy before catching up with them. Frank is in my sister's year and they are both in the year above. Frank started hugging my sister and then put his arm around her shoulders. I had to clench my fists to stop from punching Olivia-my sister- in the face. She doesn't know I like him so I can't blame her.  
"I'm feeling like a bit of a third wheel" I teased  
"Awww you all left out" Frank replied before putting his arm around me as well. MUST STAY CALM. Damn we had reached my block theirs was slightly further down the road.  
"See you guys"  
"yeah bye" Frank acknowledged

"ISZY!" I turned around and there stood my completely nutty friend Katie.  
"Haven't seen you in ages!" she screamed  
"I know" I replied "it's been like two days since we went to the cinema together"  
"pfft!" she said dismissively waving her hand at me "it felt like longer though babe!" she grabbed my hand and lead me into our form room.  
"OK so you know I told you I had to go to this wedding the day after I saw you"  
"yeah" I replied not really listening  
"well there was this really hot guy there"  
"oh cool what was he like"  
"well I don't really know"  
"what do you mean you don't really know"  
"well... I didn't talk to him"  
"why not?"  
"I was too shy"  
"wait let me get this straight you Katie were too shy!" I laughed "you're never shy" just then the bell rang  
"arghhhh I got maths first" I said munching on my saved apple.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Yeah so far my chapters are pretty short I will try and make them longer! Please review with what you thought was good.**

**This Chapter is dedicated to my lovely friend Rachel xxxx**

**Chapter 2**

***text convo* **(from here onwards text conversations will be done in bold)

**Heyy can you tell your mum not to wait for me cause I've got a doctors appointment F xxx**

**Sure thing! How did you get my number? :/ I xxx**

**Your sister gave it to me ages ago Fxxx**

**Oh right! How come you're at the doctors :( I xxx**

**I sprained my arm ages ago and it's still aching so they think that it might have been broken and that now it's healed back together funny :( F xxx**

**Poor you, I hope it's not too bad :( Tell me when you find out what's happened too it I xxx**

**Sure thing F xxx**

Whilst this was going on I was now at school and attempting to subtly text under the desk. I now had to sit through double physics.

It was almost the end of the lesson when

**Not broken :D just a funny ligament which they've now sorted F xxx**

**YAY! You're not going to die! but I might :( I xxx**

**How come? D: F xxx**

**Having to sit through double physics and knowing that I've got chemistry straight after :( I xxx**

**HAHAHA! :P F xxx**

**:'( I xxx**

**Sorry that was mean :) F xxx**

**Yeah it was but I forgive you cause I'm too nice I xxx**

**Yeah you are! F xxx**

"Ouch sorry" I just bumped into Katie  
"hey who are you texting"  
"No one" I said not realising what a big mistake I'd made  
"Is that your boyfriend"  
"No Katie it's genuinely no one" she grabbed my phone.  
"Who's Frank?" she said  
"Um... The guy we give lifts to school"  
"So do you like him then?" I blushed at this  
"Yeah but just as a friend" I lied. I didn't want her to know cause she is a total big mouth. Don't get me wrong she's my best friend but she cannot keep a secret.  
"Sure" she said giving me a knowing look.

When break came my phone buzzed again

**Not dead yet I hope F xxx**

**No still alive just about I xxx**

**Phew! Is your mum collecting after school tomorrow? F xxx**

**No. But she's collecting at 5 after Olivia's had orchestra practice I xxx**

**I'll probably just walk then F xxx**

**Yeah I'm walking too I xxx**

**Shall we walk together? F xxx**

**Sounds like a plan I'll meet you at the top of school around 4:10 :D I xxx**

**Ok :D F xxx**

My heart did a little celebration dance in my chest as I headed over to art. Once I was there I put my iPod on shuffle expecting something by Black Veil Brides or Mayday Parade ironically though one direction's song I wish came on through the head phones.

After lunch I had Song Writing (it's not a lesson but we get an afternoon where we can choose out of a couple of activities) with my other close friends.  
"Hey Rach"  
"Iszy, I missed you over the hols shame you couldn't make the cinema trip!"  
"yeah sorry about that my mum forgot she was supposed to be taking me and organised a shopping trip." I said rolling my eyes.

"So Iszy Katie tells me you've got a boyfriend and in the year above!" What did i tell you; Big mouth

"I haven't its just the guy we give lifts to school" she gave me a funny look

"Thats how it always starts"

"Honestly we're just friends"

"Sure, sure, I believe you" arghh shes almost worse than Katie.

After school I got in the car and Frank was already there.

"right off we go!" my mum said

"Wait but what about Olivia and Magnus" Magnus is my younger brother.

"I'm getting them later"

"Oh ok then"

"More room for us" Frank exclaimed streching his legs into my footwell.

"Hey move your feet!" I complained

"Nope" he taunted smirking at me!

"Fine" I replied lifting my feet out of the foot well and placing them onto Franks lap.

"Arghh get off" he complained pushing at my feet

"Nope! It serves you right" I retorted. He sighed and rested his hands on my legs. Was it the car moving his hands or was he gently stroking my leg. All to soon we arrived at his house.

"See you tomorrow" he called. I blew him a kiss. And he blew one back. Its a private joke that my sister started but I really enjoy it.

**Right so I'm not sure how long this is going to be because i know how i want the story to pan out, but i don't know how long to drag it out for! **

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's taken soooo long to upload. My parents decided to switch the Wi-Fi off to 'see how we could cope' lets just say i had a terrible week but now the Wi-Fi's back so Yay!**

**This chapter is dedicate to my friend Megan...**

Chapter 3

Franks POV

Arghhhh! Why? Why did I have to fall for her? I guess it's because she's just so amazing!  
Sometimes I even think that she might like me too! But after today I realised  
she doesn't. When she put her legs on me in the car and gave me that cute  
smirk. I thought: maybe she likes you. I started gently stroking her leg and  
that's when I realised I'd made a mistake; her whole body tensed as if she was  
really uncomfortable. Which she probably was as I was stroking her leg.

Now I have to walk home with her it's going to be so awkward.

"Frank... Frank... FRANK"

"oh hi Iszy"

"what were you thinking about?"

"not much" I lied

"well it was obviously interesting you were completely out of it" she  
gave me an odd look.

"Well shall we go then?" I said. She was looking over my shoulder  
glaring. I turned around and saw her friend giving her the thumbs up. "What's  
that about?" I asked

"Oh, well" she blushed "all my friends seem to think I fancy  
you" she said

"Megan" she almost growled.

"Oh right" I answered. We set off walking home and she was chatting  
away to me. I realised to get over this incredibly cute but crazy girl I would  
have to take drastic measures: I needed a rebound.

"What's this I hear about you and Amy then?" I heard. Amy that's  
perfect. I had heard she had a crush on me anyway. I realised I was supposed to be  
answering

"I don't know she's a bit clingy" I truthfully told her.

Iszy's POV

Yes! She's clingy hahaha! I'm not clingy. We arrived at my house and I was in  
a great mood.

"Bye Frank, have a good weekend" I called reaching in my pocket for  
the house key.

"Bye" damn where is that key. I can't find it. I ran up the street and  
caught up with Frank.

"sorry but I can't find my house key and no ones in soo... is it OK if I come  
over to yours for a bit?"

"sure" he replied grinning at me.

Franks POV

Why did she have to make this so hard for me! Then again I could have said no. But that would have been mean.

"do you want something to drink: tea, coffee, juice?"

"No thanks" I heard her muffled shout from the living room. I re-entered  
and switched the TV on.

"Um do you mind if I use your bathroom?" she asked awkwardly.

"No go ahead, upstairs 2nd door on the right "she headed off upstairs

I switched the TV over to E4 she returned a couple of minutes later.

"Is scrubs ok" I asked

"Actually I've got to go; my mum's got home and she needs me to walk the  
dog" she said waving her phone around and looking annoyed.

"Oh ok then. Guess I'll see you on Monday." I said walking her to the  
door.

"yeah Bye!"

Iszy's POV

When I got home my mum cheerily asked how my day was. I clipped the dog on the  
lead and left. Why couldn't she walk the dog? Arghhhh she made me leave Franks  
house. Damn her. I guess she doesn't know so I can't really blame her but god it was so  
annoying.

**Sorry about the amount of changes in POV but I needed to get all their veiws across...**


End file.
